


Russian Roulette

by Sweetnekocat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Guns, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rated for use of guns and language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnekocat/pseuds/Sweetnekocat
Summary: One for love, one for money, one for health and one for death. Four bullets inside a gun waiting for you to play. Six players, one chance.Sad (or luckily) it only lasts for twenty four hours…





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I was listening to Red velvet's Russian roulette and this happened! I really like this pairing and I hope you guys can laugh at least once cause I did when I was writing it lol  
> Credits for the title to Red velvet and as always I hope you guys enjoy it :)

They are bored out of their mind in an island of the New world and have nothing to entertain themselves. How they find the place that is selling the great new game “Russian roulette” is thanks to Sanji that was buying supplies for the kitchen.

The man had been hooked into purchasing the pistol with the bullets due to the pretty girl selling it. The woman had said that the gun had six spaces for bullets, but that only four were required and that they were of the fun ones. She explained to the cook that one was to make fall in love with you the person you desired the most; one was to acquire all the money you wanted; the other one was to be healthy; and the last one, the most entertaining for her, killed you. They only lasted for twenty four hours with the exception of the one for death.

The man had been instantly interested in the one for love. Maybe Nami or Robin would fall for him! He bought the gun with all four bullets and was ready to play with his crewmates.

That’s how they find themselves with a new game and an excited Sanji convincing them to play and telling them how it worked in a table on the dining room of the Sunny in the middle of the sea. The ones who want to play are not hard to find. Of course the first volunteer is Luffy. The cook is against it because it’s a lost bullet on him (and he doesn’t want to lose the one for love to anyone). The man refuses and says he wants to see how his luck is. The other one to accept the dare is Zoro who thinks is good to test if death is close to shut down his dreams. Nami is lured by the possibility of getting all the money she wants. Robin says she wants to play with a bemused smile.

And last one is strangely Usopp, who wishes to prove he is a great man who fears nothing, including death. He is dead scared, but tries anyways.

The rest are simply not enough interested in the game. Franky says he doesn’t want any of the things listed. Chopper is too young. Brook is dead, yohohoho. And Jimbe if anything is flustered about the outcomes.

They decide that the one to put the bullets inside of the revolver has to be someone else that is not playing. Franky does it and spins the cylinder. They take their places to play randomly by writing in papers numbers with their turns and then choosing them. Nami comes first, second is Sanji, the third is Luffy, Robin gets the number four, Usopp is fifth and Zoro is last.

Since the woman had explained that the effect of the bullets took at least ten minutes to work, except the one for death, they would have to wait which one they got. It was going to so thrilling.

The bullets have colors to differentiate them. One is orange and it is the one for money; the other is pink for love; the next one is green for health; and the one for death is like any other bullet. Since they would get inside their heads they wouldn’t be able to tell apart which one was the one they got, so they would have to patiently wait to see how their luck got.

Franky passes the gun to Nami who shakily touches it. The whole crew is looking expectantly at the woman. She puts the muzzle of the revolver in the side of her head, takes a deep breath and after a while pulls the trigger. The gun shoots and by a fraction of time all of them gasp. The navigator’s face is one of complete fear, even if it is for only an instant. They wait until it’s clear that she received one of the special bullets. She sighs heavily and then grins.

It’s Sanji’s turn and the man takes the arm from his dear Nami. He looks nervous, but puts the gun to his head easily. He shoots the weapon and nothing happens. It’s super anticlimactic. He practically cries because he has lost his chance to have maybe Nami or Robin fall for him. He hands Luffy the gun disappointed.

The man yells happily that it was about time. He is completely carefree since the bullet would never pass his rubber skin. They are sure that if that wasn’t the case the man would be still be more than excited to play, even if it meant dying. Hell, he would probably be more eager to do it.

He places the weapon in his temple and without previous notice shoots the arm fast. The bullet rebounds from his head obviously and falls into the surface of the table they were playing inside the dining room. They look and see that it’s the normal one. Luffy, as always, defying death. The man looks happy and they sigh relieved that none of them is going to die today.

The next one to have the gun is Robin. The woman smiles at them and puts the revolver to her head in the same way as Luffy. She pulls the trigger and a bullet is shot inside her. They gasp once again. The game is proving to be great. Each one of them is transfixed in the gambling; even Jimbe who had been specially worried.

Usopp is the one who has the turn this time to play so without delay Robin hands him the gun. The man gulps, though he is more tranquil now that the bullet for death was already shot. He directs the weapon to his head and after a long time he finally shoots the arm. Nothing happens once again, only air passing through the gun cannon. The man just like Sanji had been is disappointed.

The last turn is Zoro’s and he takes the revolver from the shooter. He is kind of bored now that the bullet for death was shot and knowing that he would get one the special bullets. It isn’t a way to fight against death anymore. He sighs and puts the gun disinterested to his head. He shoots the gun rapidly and one of the bullets passes through his skull. He wonders which one he got.

They wait the ten minutes and something weird begins happening: Luffy gets all red in the face, almost the same color of his vest. Then he puts a hand in his chest. He says he feels his heart beat too strongly. His breath starts to be shallow and he is hyperventilating. Jimbe is the first one by his side. All of them forget completely about the game worried for their captain.

The man tries to take a deep breath, but it’s proving to be difficult to him. Chopper runs to get his medical supplies from the infirmary. The crew stand up from their chairs and surround Luffy at first, but then make space for the doctor once he gets back. The young crew member begins auscultating his heart beats and says that he has tachycardia.

Zoro is beyond worried for his captain, but he knows he is incapable of doing anything. He tries to put up his usual front of being strong, but he knows that it is easy to see that he is so nervous.

They lay the man in the floor so Chopper can keep examining the rubber man. Some more minutes pass and the reindeer says that he isn’t sure what’s going on with Luffy. All of them grow preoccupied. They try to take the man to the infirmary when suddenly the man stops them and stands as if nothing has happened. They stare at him astonished.

Luffy then begins to step closer to Zoro with his head hanged low. The crew is puzzled looking at their captain. He walks all the way to the swordsman. He asks Luffy is he was okay when the man puts his arms around Zoro’s neck and before he can continue saying anything the rubber man kisses him.

Zoro’s eyes widen and he doesn’t know what to do. The man pulls away and then licks his lips while looking at him. Then he averts his eyes from the first mate and a blush makes way into his entire face and neck. “Zoro tastes so good” He says loudly and no one can speak. Actually with luck they can breathe.

The man is speechless trying to process what has just happened. He is sure he is probably dreaming. It can’t be. Only in dreams he gets to kiss Luffy. Seriously, only in his wildest dreams!

The first one to recover from the stupor is Robin who shamelessly chuckles. Then each member of the crew start to wake from the trance that is seeing Luffy kiss Zoro.

Of course Usopp and Chopper laugh like there’s no tomorrow. Franky says “super” excitedly. Jimbe is still dumbfounded by the whole situation. Brook begins singing a ballad about love. And to make it even worse, Sanji and Nami look at them with mischievous eyes. It isn’t difficult to put two and two together and realize that this is the effect of the bullet of love.

“Oh, so the moss head’s most desired person turns out to be Luffy” Says Sanji in the most annoying way he can.

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice this before. It’s so obvious if you really think about it!” Exclaims Nami with joy in her voice.

It is Zoro’s turn to blush. He feels so exposed. His whole infatuation for his captain completely discovered. Damn it all, he shouldn’t have played that stupid game. He tries to come up with excuses and that the bullet was probably rigged, but it doesn’t convince anyone, not even himself.

When the effect passes how is he going to face Luffy? He wouldn’t be able to look him in the face ever. He bets the man would be so mad about the bullet’s spell on him. Fuck, he preferred to drown in the sea than having to withstand this embarrassment. And that is what he is going to do. No one will be able to stop him. He goes out of dining room and tries to throw himself to the sea but is detained by the crew mates quickly. He gets pushed down to the floor and the first person who is by his side is Luffy. He looks so troubled, like he wants to cry over something. Zoro decides right in that instant that this isn’t his Luffy, the one he loves, and that he dislikes him already.

The man helps him stand up and Zoro tries to push him away gently. Hey, he kind of despised this Luffy, but he was still in love with the man. The effect of the love bullet would only last for twenty four hours, but he had a long journey with his captain.

The man looks sad at being denied Zoro’s closeness, but doesn’t do anything. He is too quiet for the swordsman, too different. Who could believe the day he would have Luffy somehow feeling the same as him would be this way. He thinks this sucks bitterly. He should have just confessed like any normal being, but instead he gets this strange Luffy that he doesn’t like one bit. While it isn’t exactly his fault for this, he does feel guilty about transforming and subjecting his captain to this. He will be a dead man after everything is over.

He wonders if Luffy will even remember what’s going on right now. He wishes he will not.

The captain seeming unsure on what to do next looks at him with a special emotion and something kind of melts inside Zoro, even this was a different Luffy. He takes a moment to think and comes up with a great idea. Well, at least for the rubber man.

He wants to cook him something. He enters the kitchen once again with Sanji behind him yelling at him to not touch or eat anything. Luffy tells him that he wishes to prepare a meal for Zoro. The cook doesn’t like the idea of someone, specially the captain, cooking in his kitchen, but decides that is going to be funny seeing the moss head’s face when he finishes with whatever the rubber man wanted to cook. He doesn’t even know if the guy knows how to make a single plate. For the wellbeing of his kitchen he hopes he does.

The rubber man begins taking out the ingredients for his plate and Sanji looks baffled how it mostly consists of all of kind meats, some eggs and flour. What in the world is Luffy even trying to accomplish?

He starts by cooking the meat at high heat. It almost burns, but only by a short margin. He then puts the flour in a container and breaks the eggs one by one. He adds it to the flour and begins mixing them together and once he thinks they are ready he takes a bigger container and puts the meat there. He mixes all of it again and then looks for something to place the mixture. He finds a baking dish and puts the blend on it and boy does it look nasty. The man inserts the plate with the “food” on the oven and sets the timer for thirty minutes. Sanji is now sure the man has zero idea what he is doing, but he isn’t going to stop him; not when the marimo would be eating this.

The timer rings and Luffy puts the kitchen gloves on and opens the kiln thinking his special plate is ready. The meat has now burned completely, but somehow the dough that was the mix is still raw. Sanji wants to laugh so fucking badly, but he won’t because this is his captain and he is under a spell so he can’t control what he is doing. Nonetheless, when Zoro has to eat it he is going to die from laughter.

Then Luffy puts off the mitts and cuts the pie, because it’s clear that’s what he was aiming for, and sets it in a plate. He cuts some onions too and some coriander to “decorate” the dish. Sanji is dying inside. If this keeps up he will explode.

He calls for Zoro and the man after quite some time and a lot of pushing from his crew mates enters the kitchen. And pushing is cutting it short, since they had to actually drag him to the place. He has the biggest scowl on his face and is so ashamed by everything. Luffy greets him with a blush on his face and a big smile and then tells him to sit down. The man complies and waits for his meal. He is one hundred percent sure he is going to die intoxicated.

When the plate is served in front of him he wishes a thunder would strike him and kill him quickly. He is so opposed to eating this…thing that he doesn’t notice how time passes and as the minutes go by Luffy’s face begins to falter. He feels a nudge from Nami who is seated beside him and looks up to her. How or when exactly the woman got there is beyond him. She directs her gaze to Luffy who looks extremely sad. Once again Zoro feels guilt. So, whipped as he was, he decides to eat at least a little of the special pie.

He takes his fork and cuts with it the pie. The dough is obviously raw and since he doesn’t want to spend his entire life in the bathroom he puts it aside and eats a little of the meat. It’s totally burned and it tastes like charcoal. He wants to cry. He takes another bite and it’s the same as before: it was like eating a rock. He looks at the rest of the group who seem like they are dying to have the biggest laughing fit in their damned lives. He narrows his eyes at them in case someone dared to do it. It didn’t work. They have the same look as before.

The captain looks blissful and asks if he liked the meat pie, that he has done it with all his love. Zoro feels his face grow hot and doesn’t know what to say at all. Lying is the best course of action, but he kind of sucks at it. He tries anyways and tells the rubber man that he has indeed, but the he is too full to continue eating. The man smiles at him and makes his way to plant a kiss in his cheek. The swordsman is mortified. Now the whole crew is laughing, even Jimbe.

He gets fast outside to take fresh air. This is probably one of the worst things to ever happen to him. He wants to be with Luffy but not in this way. He had wished for so long to declare his feelings for his captain, but he had been a coward. He wishes to turn back in time, but knows it’s impossible. He wants to have his normal Luffy back so much. One whole day without him is unbearable and only two hours has passed.

How he had managed to live without the other man when they were each training separated had been the most difficult thing he has endured. It was too much for him. Strength and faith alone had been the only things that had made him put up with it. So now he thinks he is just exaggerating, but the feeling of helplessness is still there laying heavy in his chest.

He feels that someone is approaching him and knows immediately who it is. Of course it’s Luffy. He looks at him expectantly and then says, “Is Zoro mad with me?” He seems to on the verge of tears once again and Zoro can’t stand it anymore. He responds with a simple no and puts his hands in the rail of the ship.

The man smiles at him and hugs him from the side. Zoro gets all flustered and pushes Luffy gently as he had done before. He needs to tell his captain that he doesn’t want him; or at least not in this way. If his mouth allows him he is probably going to confess right there and then how he feels. He isn’t sure how the man would react. Hell, he doesn’t even know if the man is conscious of what he is doing. He doesn’t know if the man will remember anything tomorrow.

They stay quiet for a while until Zoro can’t stand the silence anymore. He takes a deep breath to give himself courage. He looks at Luffy and says, “You know that I have always lov-liked you, right?”

The other man’s eyes widen. He can’t believe Zoro is telling him this.

“But the way you’re now we can’t be together” He says resolute. He doesn’t know if they will ever be a thing for he doesn’t know the man’s feelings at all.

He has always thought they were one sided and this opportunity to be close to the man is tempting, but with Luffy doing things unfitted of him he is drawn back from wanting to do anything.

He hopes the captain understands and while he is about to leave he notices that Luffy has a really weird smile on his face. What the fuck is going on?

“Hey, Luffy, what the hell is wrong with your face?” Zoro asks worried.

“It’s just that you like me back!” The man’s smile grows impossibly big.

That is all the man got from what he told him! He wants to die. He should have kept his mouth shut. He is an imbecile. Of course the guy would only get that from the conversation. He was blinded by love for fuck’s sake!

He decides he needs to get away from Luffy quickly if he wishes to keep breathing. He goes without telling the man of his plans and the man follows him like a puppy.

He comes closer to where the grass and the tangerines are and Nami is there with Robin. He notices that the woman looks sad, if not angry and he inquires why. Usually he wouldn’t have asked at all, but since he doesn’t have anything else to do and wants to clear his thoughts from the “new” Luffy, he goes and questions her. The woman responds that she already knew what bullet she had gotten. It was the health one. She explains to him that when she was cutting some branches from the trees she hurt her finger, but it quickly recovered, blood and injury getting back to how the finger actually was. She pouted.

To him and to anyone really it would be a great power to have, but the woman is so ambitious that it is evident that she wanted the money bullet. He notices then that the one who got the bullet for wealth was Robin. He asks her if something happened to her and she says that she found some money in her bed with a small smile. She doesn’t say how much it was, but from her smile it’s probably a lot.

The woman then asks him if something good happened to him. She is definitely referring to Luffy and him. The man gets it easily and proclaims that Zoro told him that he likes him too. The swordsman gets flustered instantly and tells the rubber man to shut up. He simply laughs loudly and intertwines their hands. Zoro wants to get away from him quickly and is so mad that he almost pushes him harshly. Almost is the correct answer since he isn’t so blinded by his angriness that he only disconnects their hands gently as he has been doing the past hours. The man only pouts and it seems that he is about to cry once again. He doesn’t and Zoro is so thankful for that.

They leave the women behind and against his will, Luffy accompanies him. He wants to exercise, alone of course, but he knows he isn’t getting rid of Luffy any time soon.

They get to the crow’s nest and he begins lifting some weights. He uses the ones that weight the most to somehow forget about Luffy. First time he wants something like that, he thinks sadly.

He continues with the hard work and he is so focused on what he’s doing he manages to put Luffy out his thoughts. Well, that is until the man starts cheering on him. It was so embarrassing. The things he screamed were ones he wanted to hear in a hushed tone not in loud yells. The man shouts with little to no control or care about his surroundings that he is the best, that his skin glows like no other, that he is so hot, that he wants him so badly, and so many other awkward things he prefers to just stop listening. He can’t. So, annoyed as he is, he screams at Luffy to stop with the shit.

The man looks like a deer caught in the red lights and he pouts before beginning to cry. That is specially the one thing Zoro doesn’t want to witness. His captain just doesn’t cry, or at least never for this kind of thing. He still feels guilty and comes closer to the man to console him. He apologizes, but the man keeps crying. He says that Zoro just doesn’t get how much he loves him. The swordsman sighs. He doesn’t know what to say.

The only thing that comes to mind is to tell Luffy that he knows how much he loves him. He does it and the man in the blink of an eye stops crying. He looks at him and they stay quiet for a moment. He feels the man getting impossibly closer to him. Oh, he knows what he is going to do. The rational part of his mind tells him to pull away and the part that is head over heels for Luffy just wants to kiss the man again. He listens to his more rational part and pushes the rubber man away. The guy pouts once again, but doesn’t do anything.

He looks at the clock that is in the wall. It says it’s half past seven. He grimaces. Only three hours have passed since everything began.

………………………

It’s dinner time and four hours have passed since the whole game thing. He has been counting them like a madman, wishing they would pass by faster. They don’t.

He has been the whole time with Luffy and like in no other occasion he wants the man away from him. He has been so annoying. He kept staring at him and making commentaries about how great he was or how his body was mesmerizing. He had blushed so badly. At least he didn’t scream like he had done initially.

Now they are seated at the dining room waiting for Sanji to serve them food. The man comes with everyone’s meals, except for one: Zoro’s. The man asks him why he didn’t have any food, but the cook simply smiles and goes to the kitchen and brings back the cursed meat pie. Sanji has to be the most irritating human being in the whole world.

“I thought you might like to continue with the exquisite pie that Luffy cooked to you” He is all grins and the rest of the crew wants to laugh so badly.

He is about to decline, but sees Luffy’s glowing face and he is rendered speechless. He accepts the plate and his fate. He is going to die and all because of love. Who could have thought that love would be his cause of death? He would perish and it was going to be his captain’s fault. Maybe his too since he is so, oh so whipped.

Somehow the dish tastes even more awful than the first time and that’s all on Sanji. The bastard didn’t heat up the food, so the pie is cold since it was in the refrigerator. He is going to kill him in his sleep. He would have no idea what stroke him.

He eats the dish entirely and even the second portions that were left. He wants to vomit. He doesn’t out of pure will alone. He is a strong man. Maybe he will die in the night poisoned by the raw dough, but he will never show the others that he is weak. Never.

Since it’s already night time he goes to sleep quickly. He heads for the men’s bedroom with Luffy following behind. It was starting to become creepy. He sits in his bed and the rubber man is waiting for something he doesn’t even begin to decipher.

“What do you want?” He asks with little to no temper. He wants to sleep and go to dreamland fast and desperately. He wants to forget everything about that day.

“To sleep with you” He smiles and stars making way to accommodate next to Zoro.

“No, no way in hell” He pushes him softly as he tries to make his point clear.

The captain looks at him with deer eyes and he almost falls for it. Almost. He tells himself that this isn’t fair to Luffy and that there are high chances the man would regret everything later. He won’t be convinced by this “new” Luffy. This one hell of an annoying Luffy.

The younger man stops his pleads and goes to his own bed saying that even if he loved Zoro he was so mean. It is like the guy has short-circuited and his mouth is moving on its own without thinking about anything.

The rest of the males of the crew enter the bedroom and start looking at them with mischievous eyes. Sanji goes so far that he makes kissing faces. After a small fight between the swordsman and the cook, they get in their beds to sleep.

Zoro falls asleep quickly, completely tired about all that has happened in the day. It’s really calm and everything seems to be quiet. That is until Luffy starts talking.

“Hey, Zoro, I love you so much!” He exclaims way too happily for someone that is supposed to be sleeping.

“I already know, Luffy. Now go to sleep” He says the most tranquil way he can.

“It’s just that I can’t stop saying it, Zoro!” He says once again.

“Well, you have tomorrow to do it” He tries to reason with Luffy. He knows that what he is saying will come back to kick him in the ass in the morning, but he trusts future Zoro to handle it. Now he only wants to rest.

“But I for sure will continue tomorrow! I can’t stop now, Zoro” He feels something in the man’s voice that is telling that there’s mocking under his last phrase. He wants to make the guy stay quiet.

“Now it’s not th-” “Will you two shut up” Screams Sanji and the males in the bedroom adhere to him whining.

“I can’t Sanj-” “Okay, this it” The cook gets up from his bed and starts pulling them off their beds. Then he kicks them outside the bedroom.

“Now you can continue” He rolls his eyes and shuts the door with force.

They stand in the cold surface of the Sunny shivering. How Zoro wants to scream at Luffy for being so idiotic. Of course he doesn’t since he has determined that he would understand the situation and support the guy. But man, he wishes to shout at the sea how much bad luck he had. If this were any other day he would do it, but now he has to take care of this undesired Luffy.

“I love you so much” He hears Luffy say while resting his head on his shoulder.

“I get it, Luffy, but now it’s time to sleep” He says tiredly. He hates the shitty cook for kicking him out of the bedroom. He swears under his breath.

“I’m too cold to sleep” The rubber man says while shimmering.

And so was he. The stupid blond guy could have kicked them out with at least a blanket. He is such a heartless man. He thinks that is a good way to train though. It would put his mind to work in his internal force. It’s pathetic that he has to think that way to stop the cold from tormenting him. He scowls. A thought passes through his mind: if he and Luffy were to sleep pressed against each other, then they would create heat. His heart beats fast in his ribcage. It’s not a bad idea, but he thinks it would be taking advantage of Luffy’s state. If it were in any other moment he would have surrendered to his thoughts easily. To be close to the captain is something he always yearns for.

Before he knows it though, the man takes him by the waist and hugs him tightly. Apparently he isn’t the only one who thought creating heat this way was a good idea. However, he knows that this is just the rubber man trying to approach him with an understandable excuse. He is so witty when he wants. It’s going to be the end of him.

As he has done the whole day he pushes the man away from him. The captain looks a mix of sad and angry at denied once again to be with his “love”.

“Aw, Zoro. You and I could be so hot if we are together!” He says while pouting.

Of course it is hot, thinks Zoro. He is falling under the male’s spell. He tries to think of all the ugly things that he has ever seen. Images of the mermaids from Water 7 come into his mind, all reward posters of Sanji pop up, and some other things too. They make Zoro stop thinking about Luffy being impossibly close to him and how hot it would be. He is happy that it works.

They remain quiet for a while until Zoro notices that Luffy is beginning to come close to hug him once again. He stops him and the man doesn’t look too happy. The swordsman thinks of ways to make his captain sleep that doesn’t include them being together. An idea is produced by his brain. If he tells the rubber man to train then maybe he would fall asleep at some point. It would keep them warm and the man would be focused on another thing that isn’t him.

He tells the rubber man this and they head to the crow’s nest like they did in the afternoon. When they go they begin various exercises most of them really vigorous, so they would get tired more quickly. Time passes by but nothing actually happens. He can feel Luffy’s stare on his body and it’s making him sweat more than whatever exercise he could have done.

It’s unbelievable how much energy Luffy actually has. He is starting to feel sleepy after a few hours, but the other man seems to be ready for anything thrown his way. It’s almost as if the training is giving him more energy. It’s a drawback, thinks Zoro bitterly since his plan obviously backfired big time. At least the captain isn’t saying, or more like screaming, things at him. The man is kind of focused on the exercise but it’s evident he is still following Zoro’s every move. It’s unnerving, but the man has stayed quiet and Zoro is grateful for it.

They continue training until Zoro knows he is at his limit. He goes to take a spot in the floor extenuated from all the workout he has done. He sits down, makes himself comfortable and closes his eyes to finally welcome a well-deserved sleep. He begins feeling drowsy and his mind is slipping away from the conscious world. He can hear Luffy training far away. He doesn’t register when the man lies next to him.

……………………………………..

He wakes up to the sound of the flash of a camera. He startles and opens his eyes fast thinking he is under attack. What he sees in front of him is Sanji and Nami smiling at him. What the heck was going on? He then feels a weight next to him and doesn’t take one second to realize it’s Luffy. Then he notices the camera in the cook’s hand and figures what they are doing. He may sometimes be slow, but this is obvious. They are going to use that picture to mock or even blackmail him.

He stands up quickly forgetting about the captain sleeping besides him and tries to catch the blond man. He doesn’t. Both Sanji and the navigator are out of reach now, so he comes back to the spot from before and finally grasps the situation. He had been sleeping with Luffy and the crew will probably see it even if doesn’t want to. What a way to start the day.

He sees Luffy laying on the floor with all four limbs thrown in every direction. It’s like he has been hit by a truck. He continues to sleep and the swordsman is more than glad for that. He sighs. He sees the hour and it’s already nine o’clock. Only seven more hours for this torture to continue.

He goes to the dining room to get some breakfast and sees that the whole crew is already eating. He takes his place at the table and Jimbe asks him worriedly where is Luffy. He answers that he is sleeping and everyone notice that his features look relaxed when he says that the man is resting. And damn it if he isn’t. He can finally have a moment for himself, even if he knows that it’s only so little it can last.

He eats contently and when he is about to leave the crew stops him. He looks at them weirdly, urging them to speak but no one does until Robin decides to be one to talk.

“Zoro, we think that when all of this is over you should tell Luffy how you feel” She says with a small smile as if giving him courage. He gulps. He can’t believe she is saying this in front of the whole crew. It would have been better to just tell him whatever she wanted in private, not like this. He narrows his eyes at the woman.

“Hey, don’t give Robin that ugly look. We all think the same” Says Sanji through a smoke of his cigarette.

“Yeah, Sanji is right, Zoro. We are sure that Luffy feels the same way about you” Nami says and then adds, “We were just too blind and you too stupid to notice”

The way the woman phrases the last sentence is pushing him to the edge of how much he can stand being insulted. Also they all seem to be so sure of how Luffy feels for him. How can they be anyway?

“What makes you all so sure that he likes me?” The word “like” feels foreign in his mouth. It’s probably the first time he uses it with so many people and it makes him feel defenseless.

“You have always been around each other and you like to hang out together most of the time. You are his first mate and he listens to what you have to say” Usopp tells him a little bit sheepishly but looking confident of what he was saying. “You know how Luffy is. He never pays attention to what other people say, but with you it’s different. You should give it a try”

His crewmates all nod in unison and make positive remarks about a possible relationship. Something in him stirs and he feels a knot in his throat. He has never considered this as an option; that his crewmates would actually understand how strong he feels for the man. He knows that if they continue with this conversation chances were high he would end up crying at some point. He hates to show frailty but the feelings for his captain make him weak and at the same time so powerful it’s hard to believe. They are so solid they could last a more than a lifetime. 

Their talk is cut short when the rubber man comes through the door almost knocking down several things on his way. He enters the dining room asking where Zoro was. They all roll their eyes. It seems it isn’t that fun anymore to have Luffy so in love with the swordsman.

He looks around until he spots Zoro. He makes his way to the seat the man is placed. Since Chopper was there, he pushes the doctor away with ease. The young pirate begins cussing at him, but is stopped by Nami who doesn’t want to listen to him saying swearwords.

He seats without even noticing the hostile behavior of the reindeer and instead looks at Zoro with a blush adorning his face. The rubber man sighs and the crew decides it’s time to leave them alone. He pleads with his eyes to not be left alone with the captain, but no one really cares and they give them space to be together. He wants to go and begins standing up when a hand grips his wrist tightly. He can’t just go, can he?

The black haired man demands breakfast from Sanji and the cook complies, used to these kinds of actions from the young captain. He goes and they are all alone there in the dining room. Luffy is smiling at him and he returns it rather unsure of what to say. He prefers when the “new” Luffy remains quiet since he wouldn’t say awkward shit to him.

The man keeps staring at him without saying anything until Zoro can’t take it anymore and asks, “Anything you want?”

“You” It’s the worst thing that could be asked. He blushes badly. He is so stupid. In what point did he think it was a good idea to put it that way?

“Okay, but I mean something else?” He inquires without giving away how frustrated he actually is.

“No, nothing. I was just watching Zoro’s pretty face” His smile widens and the blush extends towards his neck.

Zoro doesn’t know how to respond to that, so for a while they wait in silence until Sanji comes back with a piece of meat. It’s Luffy’s favorite. He is going to devour it instantly, but when he is about to he stops and looks at Zoro shyly.

“Do you want some?” he asks a dumbfounded Zoro. He can only stare at him not believing what he has just heard.

Sanji for his part chokes on air and begins coughing loudly. He recuperates after a few moments.

“Are you crazy? Just go and eat. The moss head is full already” He explains Luffy with surprise and a little bit of angriness lacing his words.

“Zoro is the one that has to decide!” He tells the cook and then looks at the swordsman. “Are you sure you don’t want any?”

“No, I don’t. It’s okay” He says stubbornly not giving up to the man’s attempts. He wishes to have the old Luffy back so much. This guy is a total stranger. His captain would never give him meat under no circumstances.

He shrugs and then eats up the plate happily. He stands up and pulls Zoro by the hand so he can follow him. Before they exit the room, the man watches the clock. Ten AM. Only six more hours to go. He can do it.

When they get outside they are received by the sun shining high in the sky. Luffy asks him what he wants to do. Sleep is the first word that comes to his mind. Since he is so tired from the lack of sleep and the arduous exercise he decides that it would be best to go and take a nap.

The rubber man looks at and pouts. “I love you, Zoro, but we should be playing or something”

If he wants to do that then why ask him in the first place, anyway? He is sure that he screaming at Luffy after all of this is over is extremely possible for much that he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t desire to play at all. The only thing he really wants is to lay on the floor under the sun and take a nap until he could recover from all the workout.

The young captain goes to the edge of the Sunny and sits in the rail of the ship. He starts swinging his legs and then tells Zoro that they should fish. He isn’t too fond of the idea. He has never been one to really be into fishing, except for the times when they were low on food and it was an obligation.

Luffy tells him to look for the fishing rods. He complies unwillingly and goes to retrieve them. He gets two and hands one for the rubber man. They begin fishing and stay quiet for a while and Zoro is so content for it, a smile forms in his face. Everything is ruined by Luffy though. According to him Zoro didn’t know how to fish. To this the swordsman simply makes a questioning face. He knows he isn’t an expert, but to say that he didn’t know was too much.

The man gets down from the rail and puts the fishing rod down. Then he puts behind Zoro and takes the first mate’s arms with his hands as if guiding him to control the fishing rod in a better way. The man is way too close for that to be his only intention and he isn’t stupid. He can feel how the guy is breathing his scent. It’s so embarrassing because he hasn’t even showered and he can totally see what’s next to come.

“Zoro, you stink, but I still love you so much” He says without any trace of shame in his words. This is probably the first time he wants to kill his captain.

He can hear laughs from Usopp and Chopper from behind them. So, they are being observed, he thinks angrily. He shouts at them to get out of where they are and they just continue laughing like madmen.

He pulls away from Luffy and turns around to tell the man to stop. It’s a bad idea since they are now facing each other and are incredibly close. He is also sure that Luffy is leaning in. He sees Usopp and Chopper retreating to the back and leaving them alone with awkward faces. Cowards, it’s only a kiss. He thinks that, but when Luffy is about to really do connect their mouths he gets away swiftly from him.

He sees as the man pouts and his eyes start watering. Fuck, he is so annoying. He wishes he could see what hour it is to know for how long he is going to have to withstand this.

Being the good man he actually is and knowing that this isn’t Luffy’s fault he comes closer to the man and tells him that he just doesn’t want to kiss him for maybe ten hours more. He also explains to him that he dislikes people sniffing him around like a dog. The captain laughs well-naturedly and agrees on the terms, even if he doesn’t like or understand why he is going to have to wait for so long to finally kiss him again. The swordsman just says because and they resume fishing.

Time passes by when Luffy says he has captured something. His mouth salivates in a really disgusting way, but he is used to it so he doesn’t point it out. The man begins pulling the rod with all his strength and it seems it’s a big fish since it doesn’t give up easily. Without thinking too much he puts behind Luffy and starts pulling with him the rod to catch the fish. It finally surrenders and it comes out of the water splashing everywhere until it lands heavily on the surface of the ship. It’s a huge fish. They don’t know what type it is, but it looks edible. They call Sanji immediately.

The cook gets there annoyed for being interrupted from trying to flirt with Nami, but when he sees the big fish he whistles impressed. He tells them to help him carry the animal to the kitchen and they proceed with the command.

Once they are settled the man doesn’t thank them as he is supposed and Zoro tells him right away that he wants to hear the words “thank you for hard work”. He is being petty, but he has been controlling his anger for so long he needs a distraction.

“Luffy, thank you for your hard work” The cook says and turns around to examine the fish and prepare it for later.

He hates this guy so much.

“We both worked hard, you know?” He says with a grimace.

“Okay. Good for you” The man continues with what he is doing as if nothing has happened.

Now Zoro is getting really angry. He is blinded by his irritation and stupidity that he doesn’t realize that he is just fighting with the cook over nothing. Or maybe he does know it but is too much of an idiot to really care.

“That isn’t the way to treat your crew mate. I worked hard on this” He says with a sarcastic smile.

“What do you want moss head? To tell you how much I appreciate your hard work? To get on my knees and start praising you?” He wonders aloud completely annoyed. He adds, “To kiss your feet an-”

“No one here is kissing Zoro except me!” They hear Luffy scream at the top of his lungs. They are baffled. The man looks so mad. Sanji needs to explain quickly before it gets out of hand.

“I’m definitely not going to kiss him. I was being sarcastic, Luffy” He tried to reason with the man, but apparently the only words that his mind has registered are “kiss” and “Zoro”. He isn’t thinking straight anymore.

“I don’t care about that. Just try to get close to Zoro and you’ll see how it goes” He says menacingly like he is about to fight against one of the Warlords.

Sanji wants to roll his eyes. He doesn’t.

Instead Zoro is almost laughing. He can’t believe the man would go as far as to actually say something to Sanji. The cook notices the smirk that forms on his face.

“What are you laughing about, stupid?” The man looks angry.

“Nothing” Responds Zoro with the fakest smile he can muster.

The man is at his limit, so he doesn’t think things through anymore and says whatever comes to his mouth.

“You wanna go at it or something?” He comes closer to Zoro like in the times they are about to fight.

The green haired man doesn’t back out either and positions himself in front of the cook, heads almost touching. Sparkles can be seen radiating through their eyes and they take each other’s collars and are almost fighting, about to throw the first fist and punch when they listen to someone crying.

It was Luffy.

They separate and both of them ask the man worriedly why he is crying.

“Because Zoro wants to kiss someone that isn’t me!” He cries even harder after saying all that.

Zoro and Sanji are left with their mouths hanging open. That is what he got from their obvious fight? That stupid bullet and its stupid powers are doing their captain so wrong.

They recuperate from their stupor and try to calm Luffy by saying that they were fighting and that never in all eternity they would kiss. The man’s tears don’t seem to stop, but with much effort from both parts, almost as if they were in a team, they manage to make the guy stop crying. They sigh in relief and practically high five after they are done. They don’t, but it’s probably the first time they actually cooperate with each other. The fact would bring a smile to their captain, but since the man is so deep in whatever it is he is they know it won’t.

After the man is done crying, Sanji doesn’t think it twice and kicks them both out of the kitchen and closes the door so they stop bothering him. Zoro desperately asks and pleads to know the hour. It’s half past twelve. He wants to cry out of happiness. Only three and a half hours.

He is so tired that he almost collapses on the floor. Instead he only lies there hoping that Luffy would leave him alone. Of course he doesn’t. He tries to make Zoro stand up, but he doesn’t want to. He stays on the surface of the Sunny trying to get some sleep, but this man just won’t let him. He decides that the only option he has is to tell the man to go sleep next to him.

The captain complies easily and sits next to Zoro. He thinks Luffy will finally calm down and sleep, but how wrong he is. The man wants to sit on his lap to sleep and he is having none of it. He has decided that he wouldn’t take advantage of the situation and he isn’t going to change that now. How would it look that the man was spread all over him? Terrible, simple as that. So he stands up and thinks of what would be good to do, what would be harmless.

He has no idea and minutes pass by when he hears the shitty cook yelling that lunch is ready. Saved by the bell, he thanks what little luck he has.

They get into the dining room and everyone is seated waiting for them to start eating. Once they are settled they begin. Everything is normal until Luffy wants to spoon feed him. His face blushes so badly and he doesn’t know what to say to stop the man from trying. The fork with the food is almost touching his mouth and he can see that everyone is laughing at them. He has to control the captain in some way. Before he knows it though the food is already on his mouth and he is munching. The rubber man looks blissful. He continues until Zoro has finished his dish.

Everyone is now ready to go do whatever they want to and he still needs to take a nap. He feels as Luffy follows him with a blush in his face. What could he want to do now? He doesn’t even get to ask since the man says, “I know you said we could kiss in ten hours, but you looked so cute when I fed you that I don’t know if I can resist anymore”

He said as if air was getting hard to breathe. Zoro scowls. The man doesn’t look in his best condition, but he isn’t giving up on this. He isn’t going to kiss him even if he says something like that. Hell, he isn’t a princess that needs to be kissed to wake up or something. So he doesn’t fall for Luffy’s antics and simply offers him water and to keep his breaths steady.

The man doesn’t accept the water, but does commence to breathe deeply and seems to get back to normal. Well, as normal as he could be given the circumstances.

He thinks that maybe training would be good for both of them. Luffy would be focused on something that isn’t him and he could exercise as always to be ready to fight and become the strongest swordsman. He tells the rubber man that he wishes to workout. The man accepts but under one condition: once they were ready they could kiss. Zoro says that isn’t an option, so they are left with nothing to do.

They pace back and forth in the Sunny thinking about what to do, when Luffy comes up with a great idea. He suggests Zoro that they could spar. To Zoro that is something the good ol’ Luffy would say. He smiles despite not wanting to, reminiscing the man he loves.

They get ready to fight and count on when to start. When they get to three they launch at each other to begin punching. The first one to connect a punch is Luffy and it hits Zoro’s face. Then the swordsman throws a kick to Luffy’s shin. Both don’t seem to be hurt by any of the attacks. Zoro likes that. One of the reasons why he loves Luffy so much is because the man is strong in mind, spirit and body. He smirks.

They fight until they are too tired to continue. None wants to say that they surrender so they agree that’s a tie. They are sweating and Luffy seems to have used a lot of energy. Zoro is in the same state. It’s even hard to speak, so they remain in silence for a time.

The swordsman has forgotten completely about having to deal with the “new” Luffy since the man had been really into the fight. He hadn’t even tried to hug or kiss him for that matter. He has also stopped thinking about the hour, so when Luffy falls into the floor suddenly it comes as a surprise.

He goes to the man quickly and asks him if something is wrong. The man is breathing shallowly and a blush rises in his features. It’s the same as yesterday. He doesn’t know what to do. He calls for Chopper, though he is sure that the effect of the bullet is coming to an end. He isn’t relaxed in the least. He sees as Luffy struggles to even breath and that leaves him feeling like scum for being somehow the one responsible for it.

The doctor comes fast and when he notices the state Luffy is he begins calling for a doctor until Zoro yells that he is the doctor. The reindeer realizes his mistake and measures the captain’s pulse in his wrist. He says it’s going rapidly, but that since almost twenty four hours have passed since yesterday, it must be the bullet that is making Luffy have tachycardia.

The rest of the crew reunites with them and watch impatiently for Luffy to get better. Some minutes pass and the man passes out unlike the first time. They don’t know what to do, but before they can get in panic the rubber man is waking up. He looks everywhere and then his eyes rest on Zoro’s. He smiles. The green haired man asks how he is.

“I don’t know. Did something happen? I remember we were playing Russian roulette and then I couldn’t breathe” He is still looking at Zoro, as if he is sure the man will respond him with only the truth.

Zoro gulps. He looks at everyone and all of them nod approvingly, urging him to tell Luffy what has happened.

“You were affected by one of the bullets” Says the man with a calmness he doesn’t know where he is getting it from.

Luffy’s smile widens and he inquires which one it was excitedly.

The swordsman thinks that Luffy probably doesn’t even remember the rules of the game since he doesn’t seem to get which one was. He looks at his crew mates and with a move of his head tells them that he wants to talk to the captain alone. They all leave, even Chopper. Once they are on their own, Zoro helps Luffy stand up. Luffy wonders why they all left.

He isn’t sure where to start or how to explain. He decides that the telling which bullet he was affected by was the easiest way.

“It was the love bullet” He says with a blush forming in his face.

“Now I remember! That bullet makes the one you desire the most fall in love with you” He says but when he finishes he looks puzzled. “Does someone desire me, Zoro?” He asks in the most innocently way possible.

He is making it so easy to go and tell him what has really happened, but just like before he is being a coward. The man stares at him expectantly. He takes a deep breath to give himself courage. He can’t believe what he is about to do.

“Yes, Luffy. I was the one who got that bullet” He looks at his captain intently. He hopes he gets what he is trying to say.

The man’s smile grows incredibly bigger.

“I can’t believe I’m that lucky!” He says with so much mirth in his voice.

What? He, the man that wants to be the King of Pirates, the man that isn’t interested in love at all, thinks he is lucky? He can’t process any of what is going on.

“Hey, Zoro, did I do anything funny?” He asks multiple times the same but he doesn’t get an answer.

“Why won’t you tell me? Was I too embarrassing? Did I try to kiss you?”

Zoro’s face grows so hot it’s almost burning. The man doesn’t need a reply; now he is sure.

“I kissed you, right?” He laughs loudly, but Zoro can see how a small blush is on his face.

The captain seems to think about something for a time until he smiles happily at him.

“Since I kissed you, but don’t remember, would it be okay to do it again?” He asks shyly and Zoro thinks he is imaging things.

It can’t be. No way in hell that Luffy wants to kiss him. It would mean that his crush isn’t so one sided. But, no, it can’t be.

“Zoro, why are you making that ugly face? Was the kiss that bad?” He says obviously disappointed.

So, maybe it wasn’t just him feeling things, but he needs to be sure.

“And why would you like to do it?” He asks with all the bravery he has.

“Because I think Zoro likes me and I like him back, but I don’t know. Maybe I’m wrong” He says with a shrug, but in his demeanor it’s obvious that he is just as nervous as he is.

He is astonished. After two years of pining after the man, his captain, he gets to listen this. It’s unbelievable. He doesn’t know what to do. He just looks at his captain while his neurons fry. He tries to say something but stutters. He takes a deep breath and asks once again.

“Are you sure you like me?”

“Well, yeah. Do you?” He says as if saying the most evident thing in the world.

He doesn’t need to be told twice and takes Luffy’s face on his hands.

“Luffy, can _I_ kiss you?” He says while looking directly into the man’s eyes.

The man closes his eyes and leans in. Zoro also closes his eyes and finally their lips touch. It’s a really chaste kiss, but Zoro wouldn’t have it any other way.

They separate after a while and smile at each other. Zoro kind of expects a comment from Luffy, something shameless, but he instead pulls him to give him another kiss. They continue that way until they hear that crew is coming over to them.

Robin is the first one that appears and tells them that the power now is gone and that she hasn’t found more money. Nami tells them that she cut herself with a paper, but that the wound didn’t recover like before, so the power is gone too.

He had been so distracted by Luffy that he had completely forgotten about the rest of the bullets.

It seems all of them want to ask if they are together or something, but before anyone can question it, Luffy takes Zoro’s hand on his own and says that it was a really fun game. The whole crew laughs except for the swordsman. He is so tired after all, but he can definitely feel the energy from his captain slipping to him. He smiles. He can’t believe this happened.

After having to deal with that new and annoying version of Luffy he had thought he would have to tell the man all the things he did and that he would have to leave the crew for even thinking that he had a chance with the captain.

They are left alone once again and the lay down on the floor to take a nap. Luffy hugs him tightly and he accepts it easily. They begin to get drowsy quickly after all the exercise and the lack of sleep from the two days.

Zoro’s last thoughts are about luck and for much fortuneless he thought he was he is actually one damn lucky bastard.

He is next to Luffy, what else could he wish upon a simple bullet?

 

THE END


End file.
